


You love him, don't you?

by Bella_Van_Griccelldy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Van_Griccelldy/pseuds/Bella_Van_Griccelldy
Summary: La vida de Tony era un caos, una tormenta.Y solo empeoro después de la llamada "Guerra Civil".En honor a los nuevos acuerdos quienes ofrecían más oportunidades a los héroes Tony va a Wakanda a ofrecer su ramita de paz intentando ayudar a Bucky Barnes.No fue de sus mejores ideas.Y no esperaba que se llevaran tan bien.Cuando los ex vengadores vuelven a Estados Unidos luego de los juicios, Tony empieza a pasar más tiempo con Bucky y sin darse cuenta un pequeño pero peligroso sentimiento empieza a florecer dentro de él.Todo bien hasta que escucha una conversación que no debía...Sus padres estarían decepcionados de él si se enteran que se enamoro de su asesino...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenas~
> 
> De una les digo que tal vez deberían tener pañuelos a la mano(?)
> 
> Había pensado en escribir esto gracias a un audio que escuche hace tiempo (Yo y mis audios locos xD) y había escrito gran parte de esto a mediados de julio, pero nunca lo termine y pensé ¿Qué mejor momento que este? En esta fecha importante llena de feelings...
> 
> Advertencia: no ha sido revisado por un beta... ya know... Puede que tenga muchos errores... Ah! Y OOC y feeligns! 
> 
> BTW! Los amantes de Clint y Wanda (Sobretodo de la brujita....) Sería mejor que se abstengan de leer esto, pues ellos serán un poco hijos de #/?! aquí(?)
> 
> También quiero advertir que no se mucho sobre el lenguaje de las flores, así que me documente con google, si hay algún error háganme saber :3

_**You love him, don't you?** _

 

 

 

Su vida era simplemente una especie de tormenta tanto mediática como emocional.

 

Y solo había empeorado.

 

Después de la guerra civil se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, se enteró de muchas verdades y de quienes en verdad estaban a su lado.

 

Cuando las cosas se calmaron se dio cuenta que no podía seguir viviendo con más rencor en su alma.

 

Así que empezaron las modificaciones de los acuerdos de Sokovia.

 

La meta era hacer que estos acuerdos sean más flexibles para los héroes y que a su vez indultaran a los ex vengadores que eran prófugos de la justicia en aquel momento.

 

Sin embargo, para sus ex compañeros Tony siempre sería el culpable de todo, nunca sería suficiente y él estaba bien con eso.

 

Aunque no significara que no le doliera...

 

Sin embargo hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: levantar la cabeza y sonreír a la cámara como si nada malo le estuviera pasando.

 

Y como muestra de buena fe y en nombre de los acuerdos partió rumbo a Wakanda a intentar limar algunas asperezas con sus ex amigo.

 

Para demostrar que iba en sana paz se ofreció a ayudar al infame Soldado de Invierno, no fue de sus ideas más inteligentes...

 

Al principio, cuando le construyo un brazo nuevo para remplazar el que "accidentalmente" arranco de él, no espero que el súper soldado se disculpara con él por todo lo sucedido, no espero que le pidiera perdón por asesinar a sus padres y tampoco que se disculpara por casi haberlo matarlo y que le había causado mucho daño sin siquiera conocerlo.

 

Sorprendentemente hasta para sí mismo, Tony le perdono, y fue algo liberador no tener que guardarle rencor, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar en aquello y ver que en realidad Barnes no era el culpable completamente, él solo fue el arma, le contó parte de su pasado dejando a un sorprendido James quien le escuchaba atentamente.

 

— Tus manos no son las únicas manchadas con sangre inocente — Le dijo un tanto indiferente mientras seguía arreglando el brazo de metal.

 

— No somos tan diferentes como pensaba... — susurro Bucky más para sí mismo que para Tony, sin embargo el castaño le escucho y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

 

— Realmente no.

 

Después de aquella conversación que ambos hicieron que nunca tuvieron, la incomodidad entre ellos iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

 

Y para Tony eso estaba bien, más no se esperaba la avalancha de emociones que traería esa "tentativa" amistad.

 

Sorprendentemente para todos, ellos se fueron acercando más y más, se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos pese a algunos comentarios despectivos de algunos ex vengadores.

 

Luego se les permitió a todos volver a Estados Unidos, luego de muchas cuestiones políticas con los acuerdos y juicios internacionales efectuados a cada uno de los ex vengadores quienes tendrían que pagar una especie de trabajo comunitario en recompensa a lo sucedido.

 

El juicio hecho a James fue el que más duro, tenía que enfrenar todos los cargos como soldado de invierno y aunque Steve se opusiera a esto, Bucky tuvo que enfrentarlo y decirle que se merecía aquello por todo lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, Tony puso a su disposición sus mejores abogados y nunca dejo el lado de Bucky en aquellos momentos.

 

Aquello solo les hizo más cercano que antes y Bucky estaba eternamente agradecido con Tony.

 

James fue declarado inocente en la mayoría de los cargos, pero culpable en otros, así que su condena fue pagar trabajo comunitario como los demás y someterse a ayuda psicológica y terapias, cosa que en realidad no le iba mal.

 

Al llegar a la Torre Vengadores (que por órdenes de los acuerdos tendrían que mantener a los fugitivos en constante vigilancia y quien mejor que Tony para esto ¿No?...), algunas cosas aun eran tensas, pero Tony solo se acostumbraba a esto, sabía que nunca sería suficiente para ellos, así que intentaba vivir con ello.

 

Pero Bucky no podía.

 

No podía soportar el hecho que tratan a Tony así y le defendía, le decía a Tony lo especial que era y que no debía dejarse pisotear y dejar que ellos tuvieran aquel pensamiento tan errado de él.

 

Y fue en uno de esos momentos que Bucky estaba harto de los comentarios despectivos de Wanda dirigidos sin compasión a Tony que dijo un comentario frente a todos para defender al genio.

 

Nadie más aparte de Rhodey le había defendido así, él siempre tenía que dar la cara por sí mismo, pero estaba tan cansado de pelear con quienes antes fueron sus amigos que simplemente les dejo ser.

 

Pero Bucky le había defendido, sin importarle nada más que la integridad moral del genio.

 

Su corazón latió rápidamente en aquel momento y fue cuando la realización llego.

 

Sus sentimientos por Buky iban más allá de la simple amistad.

 

Y eso significaba problemas.

 

Pero Bucky era tan dulce y coqueto, sarcástico y tierno, sexy y terriblemente lindo, era simplemente perfecto y Bucky le trataba tan bien, se hacían bromas y comentarios subidos de tono y los dos disfrutaban aquella camaradería.

 

Pero una parte de Tony quería más.

 

Quería saber que se sentiría ser la pareja de aquel hombre, que se sentiría su toque, que se sentiría tenerlo encima, abrazarlo, besarlo, tocarlo...

 

Pensamientos muy peligrosos para él.

 

Y decidió ignorarlo, decidió no pensar en ellos.

 

Pero a cada momento y cada vez que el súper soldado le sonreía sentía que caía más por él.

 

Pero no podía permitírselo, era peligroso, sobre todo para su maltrecho corazón, no podía permitir otra herida más...

 

Así que solo mantuvo sus sentimientos ocultos, pero disfrutaba cada instante que pasaba con Bucky, cada gesto, cada risa, cada sonrisa, cada toque sutil... Era simplemente maravilloso.

 

Hasta que no fue así...

 

Y todo por un simple comentario que Tony escucho decir en una conversación entre Clint y Wanda.

 

Tony se dirigía a la cocina, era temprano en la mañana y principio de diciembre, hacía frío y nevaba y Tony solo quería una taza de café para calentar su cuerpo.

 

Fue ahí cuando los escucho, cuando estaba cerca de la cocina.

 

— No entiendo como pueden ser amigos — se escuchó la voz de Wanda — La verdad es que me parece extraño y enfermizo.

 

— ¿Hacerte amigo de alguien que te quiso matar? Yep, es algo extraño y una especie de masoquismo o síndrome de Estocolmo — dijo Clint para luego beber un poco de chocolate caliente que había preparado para Wanda y él.

 

— Es completamente raro — dijo Wanda tomando un sorbo de su chocolate.

 

— Además ¿En serio como lo aguanta? Después de todo lo que hizo cuando la guerra civil... Entiendo que le haya ayudado con su tecnología pero aun así... — dijo Clint pensativo — Hubo demasiadas cosas...

 

— No solo eso — dijo Wanda — Además ¿Qué tan insensible debes ser para ser el mejor amigo de la persona que asesino a tus padres? — Dijo Wanda frunciendo el ceño — Yo no podría ni serlo de Stark... ¿Cómo puede él ser amigo de quien asesino a los suyos?

 

— Quien sabe... — contesto Clint un poco incómodo por aquella conversación.

 

— Demasiado mal de la cabeza diría yo — siguió la mujer — No sé cómo se levanta en las mañanas o habla con él sin siquiera pensar en sus padres si tanto dice haberlos querido, es decir, los asesino a sangre fría ¿Cómo aún le dirige la palabra con tanta naturalidad y cariño? Es enfermizo.

 

— Sus razones tendrá — dijo Clint aun incomodo — Nunca sabremos que hay en la mente de Stark.

 

— Yo podría saberlo y realmente no quiero traumarme más — dijo con un poco de asco, como si ella nunca hubiera tocado la mente de Tony lo cual era una vil mentira.

 

Tony no pudo soportarlo más y se retiró del lugar dirigiéndose a su taller.

 

— ¿VIERNES?

 

— ¿Si jefe? — respondió el IA con educación.

 

— Bloquea la entrada, no quiero que nadie entre... Quiero estar solo hoy...

 

— ¿Tampoco dejo entrar al señor Barnes? — dijo el IA sonando un poco sorprendida.

 

— Ni siquiera a él... Especialmente a él... Quiero estar solo hoy... — dijo Tony desanimado.

 

— Como ordene jefe...

 

Desde aquella conversación que escucho a escondidas, Tony se aisló mucho en sus pensamientos negativos, se empezó a cuestionar a sí mismo y sus decisiones, pensó mucho en su madre y en el vacío en el pecho que siempre tenía cada vez que la recordaba y lo mucho que la extrañaba, tal vez si ella estuviera con vida las cosas hubieran sido mejor...

 

Se cuestionó mucho a sí mismo y su amor hacia ella, su cariño, su lealtad y aprecio hacia sus padres ¿Qué tan mal de la cabeza tenía que estar para enamorarse del asesino de sus padres?

 

La parte más racional de su cabeza siempre le recordaba que no fue James quien lo hizo intencionalmente, que él era inocente de aquello, pero la parte más oscura le decía que de igual forma, fue su mano quien tomo la vida de su madre lejos de él...

 

Pero sin embargo no culpo a Bucky, se culpó a sí mismo y sus sentimientos, se sintió desleal a su familia, se sintió mal por el simple hecho de tener esos sentimientos profundos por el súper soldado e intento enterrarlos, mantenerlos lejos, intento negar aquellos sentimientos, era lo mejor que podría hacer.

 

Bucky intentó contactarlo, hablar con él, no entendía el por qué repentino de su distancia entre ellos y le dolía, y en realidad Tony no quería hacerle daño, pero se sentía tan culpable consigo mismo que simplemente se alejaba.

 

Y las fechas próximas tampoco ayudaban...

 

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres llego.

 

El día había empezado lluvioso y con una atmósfera tensa para todos los habitantes de aquel complejo.

 

Tony había decidido ignorarlos a todos y como todos los años había salido y se subió a su auto empezando a conducir por las calles húmedas y medio desiertas a causa de la lluvia.

 

Entro a una tienda de flores, a la que iba todos los años y la señora quien atendía el lugar le saludo con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva, desde hacía muchos años el castaño iba a aquella tienda en esa fecha para buscar el ramo más hermoso que tuviera de las flores favoritas de su madre.

 

Después de despedirse de la señora, volvió a entrar a su auto y condujo hacia el cementerio donde yacían la tumba de sus padres.

 

Se bajó del auto, apenas si estaba lloviznando pero hacía frío, por suerte él estaba bien abrigado, camino con paso lento y el ramo en su mano izquierda hasta llegar a la gran lapidad.

 

Howard y Maria Stark.

 

1917-1991    1920-1991

 

Tony suspiro, un vaho salió de sus labios, limpio algunas hojas y ramas secas que habían caído en la superficie de la lápida.

 

— Hey má... Pá... Otro año aquí supongo... — susurro a la nada sintiendo un nudo repentino en la garganta.

 

Tony apoyo su peso en un pie y luego otro para luego volver a suspirar.

 

— Lo siento... Sé que nunca fui el hijo perfecto y que realmente cometí muchos errores... Pero realmente siento seguir decepcionándolos... No pude tener control de esto... — susurro sintiendo como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, no sabía porque sentía aquella necesidad de disculparse con ellos, pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, tal vez por el hecho que le estaba martirizando la mente todo esos días, la culpa de desarrollar sentimientos profundos por su asesino, sentimientos que intentaba enterrar.

 

— No sé cómo paso... Y lo siento... Lamento decepcionarlos otra vez... Aunque esta vez es casi imperdonable... Pero él no fue el culpable ¿Saben? No quiero quitarle culpas... Él siempre se las recuerda a sí mismo... Pero... Él solo fue un arma... Sé que eso no quita que lo haya hecho — dijo amargamente — Y por eso lo siento... Lo siento.

 

Una helada ventisca cruzo por el lugar haciendo que Tony se estremeciera por el frío pese a las ropas cálidas que cargaba.

 

— Supongo que ya es hora de irme... Los veré el próximo año... Traje tus flores favoritas madre, espero te gusten... — susurro y se inclinó para poner el ramo en el centro de la tumba cuando noto algo extraño.

 

Había un pequeño ramo ahí, compuesto de jacintos purpuras y tulipanes blancos para ser exactos.

 

Tal vez Tony no era experto en el lenguaje de las flores, pero algo más o menos sabía gracias a los momentos en los que le enviaba algunas flores a Pepper para disculparse por no asistir a una reunión, además de comprarle zapatos, pero el mensaje aquí estaba claro.

 

_Lo siento..._

 

Al principio Tony no tenía idea de quien podría haber dejado aquel modesto ramo y lleno de significado, coloco el ramo que había traído para su madre a un lado de este cuando la idea le golpe.

 

Tal vez él no fue el único con la idea de visitar a sus padres aquel día.

 

Tony cerró sus ojos un momento y suspiro nuevamente, había un dolor sordo en su pecho, una combinación de muchas emociones juntas.

 

Abrió los ojos decidido a irse a la torre ahora, necesitaba ocupar su mente en cosas más importantes, como los diseños para la empresa, por ejemplo.

 

Llego a la torre y subió hacia la cocina solo para obtener algo de agua e ignoro las miradas que algunos de sus "compañeros" le dedicaban, algunas eran culpables y otras curiosas, la culpable era obviamente de Steve, su mirada de cachorro pateado era distintiva, luego estaba Sam que le miraba con un deje de compasión y luego estaba Scott, quien solo le miraba curioso, simplemente paso al frente de ellos, tomo una botella de agua del refrigerador y los ignoro dirigiéndose directamente al ascensor e ir a su taller.

 

Al llegar a su amado taller fue saludado por el agradable sonido de sus bots, sus pitidos eran reconfortantes para él, todo su taller era reconfortante para él, era más su hogar después de todo y sus bots eran su pequeña familia.

 

Sin querer dirigió una pequeña mirada al mueble al fondo del taller y el recuerdo de Bucky sentado ahí mientras bromeaba con Tony o simplemente le hacía compañía invadió su mente y el dolor sordo en su pecho solo se intensifico, pero lo ignoro nuevamente y se dirigió a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, inventar cosas.

 

— VIERNES, cariño, dale a papá algo que hacer.

 

— Como ordene señor.

 

El IA enseguida extendió unos hologramas con varios proyectos que Tony había guardado, Tony eligió alguno de ellos para entretenerse.

 

No supo en que momento paso, peo de repente se sintió muy cansado y cuando menos lo espero se quedó dormido apoyado en su mesa de trabajo.

 

Tony abrió los ojos y rápidamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación, se encontraba acostado en un mueble en lo que parecía ser una sala de estar muy familiar, fue cuando escucho las hermosas melodías de un piano cerca de él y en lo que Tony volteo en dirección dónde provenía la música sintió que el aire de sus pulmones fue arrebatado.

 

  
Estaba ahí, en la silla frente al piano, tocando hermosas melodías como cuando él era joven, estaba ahí su madre, Maria Stark. Tony se levando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el mueble mientras observaba la visión de su madre que tocaba el piano con aquella gracia que la caracterizaba, fue entonces cuando su madre volteo a mirarle y le sonrió con alegría mientras que sus dedos tocaban las ultimas melodías de la canción

 

  
Tony no pudo resistir a preguntar.

 

  
— ¿M-mamá? — pregunto con voz temblorosa.

 

 

— Mi niño — respondió Maria levantándose del banco y caminar hacia Tony acariciándole la mejilla — Dio mío, como has crecido, te has vuelto en un hombre tan guapo — dijo sentándose a un lado de Tony mirándole con dulzura.

 

 

Tony alzo su mano hasta colocarla sobre la mano de su madre que aun reposaba sobre su mejilla.

 

 

— Mamá, yo... Te he extrañado tanto — dijo con voz entrecortada mirando a su madre mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

 

 

— Oh mio caro, yo te he extrañado más — dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

 

 

— ¿E-Es esto un sueño? Bueno, es obvio que es un sueño, pero aun así... — intento explicarse Tony pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

 

 

— Es un sueño amor, era la única forma que me permitieron hablar contigo — contesto Maria.

 

  
— Ok, vamos a hacer que entiendo, pero, en todo caso ¿Por qué ahora? — pregunto el genio.

 

  
— Porque te has estado culpando y eso te impide ser feliz –respondió Maria — Cariño, no hay dolor más grande para una madre que ver sufrir a su hijo y ya he visto todo lo que has tenido que pasar — dijo con pesar — Pese a que fuera para hacerte un hombre mejor, hubiera dado lo que fuera para evitarte tanto dolor... Pero ahora cariño, hay una chispa de felicidad que intentas ignorar por miedo a decepcionarme a mí o a tu padre.

 

  
— No sé de qué estás hablando — intento el genio hacerse el desentendido.

 

 

Maria solo sonrió compasiva acariciando con su otra mano el cabello de su hijo para luego decirle.

 

— No me mientas cariño, soy tu madre y te conozco mejor que nadie, aun sigues siendo aquel pequeño niño ingenioso que sabía que me haría la madre más orgullosa del mundo, y lo soy, así que no tiene sentido mentirme sobre lo que sientes por ese tal James Barnes — dijo alzando la ceja divertida.

 

 

Ante eso Tony se tensó mordiéndose el labio y evitando la mirada de su madre respondió.

 

  
— Es solo un amigo, él... Ha sufrido y pasado por mucho y... En cierto término nos parecemos, él es bueno conmigo y eso, es un muy buen amigo mamá, es solo eso... — dijo más para engañarse a si mismo que a su madre.

 

 

Maria rio cálidamente mirando a su hijo.

 

  
— Oh cariño, tú piensas que engañas a todo el mundo ¿No? — Dijo la mujer  
con una sonrisa cómplice — Pues no a mi cariño. Te conozco demasiado bien. Y no importa lo difícil que intentes negarlo, puedo decirte que te preocupas mucho por él, tanto como él se preocupa por ti.

 

  
Tony solo resoplo.

 

  
— Como todos los amigos mamá, nos preocupamos el uno por el otro, ya sabes — dijo el genio restándole importancia.

 

  
Su madre hizo una mueca entrecerrando los ojos como hacia cuando lo regañaba por mentirle y quito su mano de la mejilla de su hijo.

 

  
— Admite que lo amas, sé que lo haces — dijo la señora Stark completamente tranquila mirando a su hijo de forma que pareciera que viera a través de su alma.

 

  
Y en cierto término era así.

 

  
Tony se sintió muy expuesto en ese momento, como un chiquillo que fue descubierto comiendo dulces antes del almuerzo.

 

  
Pero aun Tony se encontraba en esa difícil etapa de negación, después de todo quería enterrar esos sentimientos que tenía por el súper soldado, era lo más lógico que hacer, no quería admitirlos en voz alta porque eso solo sería perder ante ellos, pero a la vez sabía que no podía ocultarlos realmente de su madre, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

 

  
— Mamá, sabes que te amo y te respeto, pero yo no amo a Bucky, es decir, solo es un amigo, y ni siquiera llega al nivel de "mejor amigo" porque ya sabes, Rhodey tiene ese honor — dijo el genio intentando hacerle comprender a su madre.

 

  
— Ah, Tony, tan terco como tu padre, que triste que esa sea otra característica Stark para agregar a ti — dijo Maria divertida viendo la expresión ofendida de su hijo — No me mires así, sabes que es verdad, y sabes que tu corazón se acelera cada vez que ese soldado te mira y te sonríe, los dos han pasado por mucho y eso les ha hecho madurar, ahora tienen la oportunidad de ser felices juntos y tú, amor, no lo quieres ver.

 

  
— No es que yo no lo quiera ver, es que no hay nada, él puede ser feliz con quien sea, se lo merece— decía el genio un poco decaido.

 

Y su madre lo interrumpió.

  
— ¿Y por qué no tú? — Pegunto — ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz también?

 

— Madre, lo intento ser, pero ya sabes todo lo que ha pasado... — dijo el genio mordiéndose el labio inferior mirando sus manos que se encontraban en su regazo.

 

  
— Caro mio, tu mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, mereces a alguien que este a tu lado y te haga feliz, alguien que se preocupe por ti y te cuide — dijo Maria tomando las manos de su hijo en un gesto de apoyo.

 

 

— ¿Y por qué tiene que ser James? — pregunto el genio mirando a su madre. 

 

Maria rió

.

  
— Oh cariño, eso más que nadie lo sabes tú, no me hagas recordártelo.

 

  
— Mamá, aun me es difícil de asimilar, es que yo... Bucky... N-no puedo... — tartamudeo el genio.

 

 

— Ay cariño, sabes que tus sentimientos por él son más fuertes de lo que dices, a pesar de todos tus esfuerzos por no dejar que otro corazón toque el tuyo — dijo su madre con una sonrisa cómplice.

 

 

— M-Mamá... — susurro Tony sintiéndose expuesto ante su madre Maria continúo.

 

 

— Ese persistente soldado se ha metido de alguna manera en lo profundo de tu corazón.

 

 

— Yo... Mama... No puedo— dijo Tony mordiéndose el labio, esa voz venenosa sonando en su cabeza otra vez.

 

 

"Te enamoraste del asesino de tus padres".

 

 

Maria le miro por un segundo como analizándolo con una mueca, luego de un rato suavizo su expresión suspirando.

 

 

— Ay amor... No te culpo de enamorarte de él... Tu padre tampoco, aunque posiblemente Howard no lo admita — dijo rodando sus ojos para luego sonreír — No lo culpo a él por lo que le paso a tu padre y a mí, sabes que él no fue el culpable de lo que paso.

 

 

— Lo se mama pero aun así...

 

 

— Te enamoraste del asesino de tus padres y eso te hace sentir desleal a nosotros y crees que estamos decepcionados de ti — termino la frase por el — y eso es lo que paso, ¿Eh? Admite la verdad.

 

 

— Lo es... Mamá yo no quiero que... Yo siento que te estoy fallando a ti y a papá... — confeso Tony resignado cerrando sus ojos.

 

 

— No nos estas fallando Anthony — dijo la mujer sosteniendo con su dos manos el rostro de su hijo para que le mirara — Sabes que el no tuvo la culpa, y aun tu subconsciente te hace sentir culpable con el insano pensamiento que nos traicionas y no es así amor, te apoyare en todas tus decisiones, y no quiero que sufras más, así que dime Anthony, ¿Lo amas, cierto? — dijo comprensiva.

 

 

— Y-yo... — en ese momento Tony se calló, pensó en lo que realmente sentía por Bucky y lo mucho que anhelaba ser feliz, estaba cansado, tan cansado de que el amor no tocara a su puerta y que las relaciones que tuvo antes solo dejaron una fea cicatriz en su corazón, se esforzó tanto por no dejar a alguien más acercarse tanto a él, estaba cansado de ser traicionado o dejado por el simple hecho de no ser suficientemente bueno y estar jodidamente roto; él quería alguien que le enseñara a creer en el amor otra vez, alguien que le ayudara, que le apoyara, que cuando se estuviera cayendo a pedazos esa persona estuviera ahí para volver a fijar las piezas rotas, alguien en que confiar, alguien que le ame incondicionalmente y que no le deje todo el trabajo de mantener la relación viva a él, alguien que le cuidara, mimara y protegiera, alguien a quien sabría confiarle la vida, alguien que le sintiera sentir especial...

 

  
Y James Buchanan Barnes le hacía sentir especial de todas las maneras  
posibles, y él hacia todas esas cosas hasta inconscientemente, completaba todas las expectativas.

 

 

Entonces lo acepto, estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorado de ese soldado, sin darse cuenta y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa radiante surco sus labios.

  
— Lo pensé — dijo Maria de repente intuyendo los pensamientos de su hijo sonriendo satisfecha — Entonces dile.

  
— Pero ¿Y si el no siente lo mismo que yo? — dijo el genio nervioso, sus inseguridades saliendo a flote otra vez

.

  
— Oh cariño, el siente lo mismo que tú, te lo puedo asegurar, por eso ha estado cortejándote sutilmente sin que te des cuenta — respondió su madre acariciando su cabello — Y también por lo que dijo esta mañana...

 

Tony frunció el ceño confundido.

 

— ¿Qué dijo en la mañana?

 

— Sé que viste las flores que dejo, él fue en la mañana a hablar con nosotros... Pidió perdón por lo que había sucedido y por todo el daño causado, además de eso pidió perdón por sentir algo por ti... Creo que los dos son muy parecidos en cierto termino, sé que para otros puede resultar raro estar con la persona que asesino a sus padres o estar con la persona a la cual cuyos padres asesinaste — dijo Maria comprensiva — Pero ustedes ya han pasado por mucho y él realmente no fue el culpable y ni Howard o yo lo culpamos, así que, si se aman ¿Por qué prestar atención al resto?

 

 

— ¿Estas segura mamá?

 

 

— Tan segura como de que te amo — respondió Maria inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

 

 

Tony sonrió hacia el gesto y abrazo a su madre enterrando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de esta como cuando era niño.

 

— Además, también dijo que te extrañaba... Creo que esa separación tuya le ha afectado igualmente, realmente extraña hablar contigo.

 

  
— Sí... Yo también lo extraño — susurro Tony y suspiro mirando a su madre con una pequeña sonrisa — Gracias mamá, por todo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte ni a ti ni a papá lo mucho que los amo... — susurro Tony conteniendo las lágrimas.

 

  
Maria sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

 

  
— Tu padre y yo lo sabemos, y estamos tan orgullosos de ti Anthony, ni te imaginas, mi pequeño genio, te amamos y estamos orgullosos de ti, sin importar que y solo deseamos tu felicidad — dijo Maria.

 

  
— Los extraño tanto... — susurro el filántropo mientras una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos — Te extraño demasiado...

 

 

— Mi amor te extrañamos igual, ha sido muy difícil pero ha habido que aceptarlo — dijo la mujer con melancolía — Ya va siendo hora que despiertes amor.

 

  
Tony se aferró más a su madre.

 

  
— ¿Te volveré a ver? — pregunto con un hilo de voz.

 

  
— Tal vez... Por cierto, dile a James que no se sienta mal por nuestra muerte, Howard y yo lo hemos perdonado hace tiempo, y dile que te cuide, si no quiere ver a una Maria Stark furiosa dándole la peor de sus pesadillas — dijo riendo a lo último junto con su hijo.

 

  
— Eres la mejor mamá, gracias... — susurro Tony.

 

  
— Solo deseo tu felicidad y sé que serás feliz, solo hacía falta un empujoncito, no lo olvides que te amo y siempre estoy contigo aunque no me veas, siempre que me necesites estaré ahí — dijo Maria besando a su hijo en la frente y lo abrazo más fuerte, su tiempo de convivencia finalizaba.

 

  
Tony podía sentir como empezaba a despertar y antes de eso se separó un poco para ver a su madre quien le sonreía.

 

  
— Te amo mamá, seguiré haciéndote la madre más orgullosa del mundo — susurro con una sonrisa.

 

  
— Sé que será así mio bambino, te amo, se feliz...

 

  
Y eso fue lo último que Tony escucho hasta despertar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y solo porque ustedes lo pidieron, una continuación~
> 
> La verdad es que ya tenía la mitad escrita xD pero quería asegurarme de que pensaban ustedes antes de continuarlo
> 
> Espero les guste~

_**Final.** _

 

Cuando despertó no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero sabía que aquel sueño fue real, aun podía sentir los cálidos labios de su madre en su frente y le hizo sentir tranquilo en el interior.

 

— VIERNES ¿Qué hora es?

 

— La 8:35 pm señor — respondió la IA rápidamente.

 

Aun no era tan tarde como pensó, se empezó a sentir inquieto, después de aquella conversación con su madre en su sueño sentía que debía ver a James... Había sido injusto con él al encerrarse y bloquearle la entrada sin explicación alguna, además que le extrañaba tan mal...

 

— Cariño — dijo refiriéndose a su IA — ¿Sabes si Bucky está despierto?

 

— El Sargento Barnes se encuentra en su habitación leyendo un libro en su Starkpad, señor.

 

— ¿Crees que se moleste si lo voy a molestar a esta hora?

 

— Realmente señor, creo que eso más bien le haría un favor, no es por caer en chismes, pero ha estado particularmente irritable desde que le negó el acceso al taller y no ha ido a verle más — respondió el IA sinceramente.

 

Tony sonrió.

 

— Entonces iré a hacerle un favor al mundo y contener a un mapache irritado — dijo en broma para ocultar los nervios que empezaba a sentir mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

 

Entro en este y le indico a su IA que le llevara al piso que ocupaba el súper soldado, al llegar a este salió del ascensor y se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de James un poco vacilante, se sentía muy ansioso de repente y sus manos sudaban por los nervios, trago fuertemente y alzo su mano en un puño para tocar la puerta.

 

Se escuchó un gruñido provenir de la habitación y luego la voz de Bucky un poco molesta.

 

— Steve, si vienes otra vez para arrastrarme a la sala común para "convivir" con el resto, juro que te golpeare en la cara con mi brazo de metal tan fuerte que tus antepasados lo sentirán.

 

VIERNES no bromeaba con decir que estaba irritable.

 

— No soy Steve y no sabes cómo agradezco eso en este momento si aquella amenaza fue real — dijo Tony en un intento de broma.

 

El silencio reino después de eso y Tony empezó a balancear su peso de una pierna a otra sintiéndose como un completo idiota estando frente a la puerta de aquella habitación cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y James apareció en toda su gloria con una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos.

 

— Antoshka... — susurro Bucky aquel apodo que se había acostumbrado a llamar a Tony y este le sonrió ligeramente.

 

— Hey Buckaroo... — dijo el genio aun nervioso — Yo... Quería hablar contigo... Siento haber desaparecido un tiempo...

 

— Lo entiendo — se apresuró a decir Bucky — Entiendo que quizás quisieras estar solo estos días y mi compañía tal vez no era la mejor...

 

— Te equivocas en parte — dijo Tony — Tu compañía siempre es la mejor — dijo Tony sonriendo dulcemente para luego fruncir el ceño — El problema era yo... Pero si quería estar solo, y esa no fue la mejor idea, pero no soy conocido por tener las mejores ideas.

 

— Sí — resoplo Bucky — En eso tienes razón.

 

Tony jugueteo con sus manos y luego suspiro.

 

— James yo... Lo siento por alejarme de ti sin explicación... Pero pasaron cosas... Y mi mente trabajo muy rápido a conducirme a un vacío oscuro y aterrador y bueno... Realmente no fue agradable... — confeso Tony agachando la cabeza con culpabilidad — Lo siento...

 

Bucky de repente puso sus dedos en la barbilla de Tony alzando el rostro de este para que lo viera a los ojos.

 

— No tiene por qué disculparte Antoshka, pero ¿Puedo saber que paso?

 

Tony suspiro.

 

— Es una larga historia...

 

— Tengo tiempo — dijo James para luego apartarse de la puerta y ofrecerle a Tony libre acceso a su habitación.

 

Tony entro aun nervioso por lo que tendría que decir y se sentó en la cama del súper soldado, este le siguió después de cerrar la puerta sentándose a su lado.

 

— Escuche algo que no debía — dijo con un suspiro — Luego de eso mi mente empezó a hundirse en culpabilidad y todas esas tonterías y sin realmente quererlo te aleje y te hice daño en el proceso, tanto como a mí y esa no era mi intención, pero me sentía mal conmigo mismo... Hasta que fui a la tumba de mis padres hoy... Gracias por cierto...

 

Bucky le miro confundido.

 

— ¿Gracias por qué?

 

— Por recordarlos y por llevarles aquellas flores — dijo mirando a James a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Bucky aparto la mirada viéndose culpable.

 

— No hay nada que agradecer... Yo en serio lo siento...

 

Tony acaricio su mejilla y le obligo a volverle a mirar.

 

— Lo se... Eso me hizo darme cuenta de cosas, y mi madre ayudo mucho más — dijo riendo levemente recordando la conversación que tuvo con la mujer mientras James le miraba confundido — El tema es... Que mis preocupaciones se volvieron tontas y solo nos hacía más daño que bien y que realmente soy un idiota.

 

— Antoshka no eres un idiota...

 

— Sí lo soy, a veces, no siempre, pero en cuanto a sentimientos lo soy — dijo Tony firmemente y tomo una bocanada de aire — Lo que quiero decir es que... Me había estado sintiendo tan culpable por los sentimientos que desarrolle por ti sin querer y eso no estaba bien, así que ahora lo digo... Yo... Siento algo por ti más que amistad, y era realmente confuso al principio y no sabía muy bien si era eso lo que sentía, pero joder... Tu siempre eras tan perfecto y estabas ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, me defiendes de los demás cuando ya estoy tan cansado de seguir luchando y siempre estás ahí, diciéndome que no merezco las cosas malas que me pasan y siempre dándome café cuando lo necesito también y honestamente Barnes esa es la mejor forma de conquistarme, aparte de tráeme donas, pero el punto aquí es que eres todo lo que me gusta en una persona, sarcástico, sexy, divertido, coqueto, bromista y aunque tengas arranques de asesino serial aun para mi eres perfecto y eso me hacía sentir culpable — dijo Tony rápidamente, a Bucky se le complicaba un poco seguirle la pista, prácticamente Tony casi ni había respirado para decir eso hasta que volvió a tomar otra gran bocanada de aire — Hasta ahora... — susurro.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — pregunto Bucky con esperanza en su mirada.

 

— No me siento más culpable... Mi madre me ayudo con eso... El enamorarme de ti fue algo completamente inesperado y sé que muchos se lo tomaran mal, hasta me llamaran enfermo o masoquista o lo que sea, pero... Eso ya no me preocupa más... Porque si me aceptas, con todo lo que soy e implico, no me importa lo que digan o piensen los demás... — susurro Tony con frágil esperanza en sus ojos, se sintió tan pequeño en aquel momento mientras esperaba una palabra de Bucky.

 

— Antoshka... Yo... ¿Cómo no podría aceptarte? Eres todo lo perfecto que existe en el mundo... —  susurro James tomando las manos del castaño — Honestamente he estado enamorado de ti desde hace un tiempo... Pero nunca me sentí tan valiente como para arruinar la frágil amistad que teníamos.... Además... — Por más que digas que no soy el culpable... Aun estaba el asunto de tus padres... Por eso nunca creí que tendría una oportunidad por eso...

 

— Se lo que quieres decir... — susurro Tony — Pero si tienes oportunidad, no eres el culpable ni ellos te culpan... No fue tu intención y eso es todo lo que me importa — dijo Tony sinceramente.

 

— ¿No te importara lo que digan los demás? — pregunto Bucky tentativamente.

 

Tony recordó las palabras de su madre y sonrió.

 

— ¿Qué importa el resto? Si me quieres soy tuyo, eso es lo que importa.

 

— Te quiero...— susurro Bucky con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

— Me tienes — susurro Tony acercándose más a Bucky.

 

Bucky se acercó más al castaño maniobrándolo hasta colocarlo en su regazo.

 

— Entonces soy muy afortunado de tenerte — Susurro cerca de los labios de Tony.

 

— Lo eres.... — Susurro Tony con una sonrisa — Te amo...

 

 

— Yo también te amo.... — Dijo Bucky para luego sellar aquel trato con un beso anhelado por ambos durante tanto tiempo.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

Al día siguiente Tony despertó más feliz de lo que había estado durante mucho tiempo, la razón era obvia, luego de haber confesado sus sentimientos por Bucky sintió un peso levantarse de sus hombros y aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad había desaparecido y el haber dormido en brazos de su súper soldado era un factor importante a considerar.

 

El hecho era que Tony tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro cuando fue a la cocina a buscar un poco de su elixir de vida.

 

Lo que no esperaba era que Clint y Wanda estuvieran ahí hablando en susurros y mucho menos en la forma en la que se encontraban.

 

Wanda tenía su cabello completamente desordenado, había unas ojeras enormes en sus ojos y se le notaba un poco paranoica, el caso de Barton no era muy diferente.

 

Tony les miro extrañado pero paso haciendo caso omiso de ellos.

 

Pero ellos si le notaron y empezaron a alejarse como si le tuvieran miedo, Tony levanto la ceja ante esto y no pudo evitar preguntar.

 

— ¿Les ocurre algo a ustedes dos?

 

Enseguida se tensaron.

 

— N-no, no nos ocurre nada Stark ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — dijo Clint con nerviosismo como si estuviera bajo amenazas.

 

Wanda no dijo nada pero asintió a lo que dijo el rubio mientras se escondía detrás de él.

 

— Ok y debo considerar que su comportamiento esta mañana es "normal" ¿No? — Dijo Tony — ¿Dónde quedaron sus miradas de desprecio y mal humor hacia mí?

 

— N-nosotros.... — empezó Clint aun nervioso — Q-queríamos disculparnos por ello...

 

— S-Sí.... No debimos tratarte así... Y mucho menos decir aquellas palabras del otro día... — dijo Wanda con verdadero pánico.

 

Tony frunció el ceño aún confundido.

 

— N-no nos volveremos a meter contigo — dijo Clint.

 

— Okey, no sé qué mosca les pico pero está bien... — dijo Tony sin entender realmente que había pasado.

 

— Y-Yo solo no quiero volver a tener otra pesadilla — susurro Wanda con miedo y Tony la escucho.

 

— ¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué pesadilla? — pregunto curioso.

 

— ¡N-ninguna! ¡N-nosotros debemos irnos! — dijo Clint para luego prácticamente huir con Wanda.

 

— Ok... No entiendo nada de nada — dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a poner café en la máquina.

 

— ¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar? — pregunto Bucky entrando a la cocina.

 

— Ni idea, parecían bastante perturbados — dijo Tony para luego después sonreír mientras Bucky lo envolvía con sus fuertes brazos — Me podría acostumbrar a esto...

 

— Yo también — dijo Bucky con una sonrisa mientras enterraba su rostro en los risos del castaño aspiraba su dulce aroma.

 

— Aunque Wanda menciono algo sobre pesadillas... — dijo Tony pensativamente mientras disfrutaba del abrazo de Bucky cuando un recuerdo le llego a la mente.

 

La amenaza de su madre.

 

Aunque al principio creyó que solo se refería a si Bucky le hacía daño, al parecer no solo era dirigido a él.

 

Tony rio ante esto.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Bucky curioso levantando su cabeza.

 

— Oh, nada, solo que creo saber que paso — contesto Tony con una sonrisa traviesa.

 

— ¿Y que fue?

 

Tony se volteo aun envuelto en los brazos de Bucky para enfrentarlo aun sonriendo.

 

— Solo te diré que mi madre es muy sobreprotectora y si llegas a lastimarme creo que podrías quedar como ellos — dijo para luego levantarse de puntillas y darle un rápido beso en los labios al súper soldado confundido.

 

Bucky no sabía realmente a que rayos se refería Tony... Pero convenientemente, tampoco quería saber...

**Author's Note:**

> ______________________________________________________________
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Quiero aclarar que como tal no se bien en que año nació Maria y Howard, y busque y busque y no encontré nada, así que lo intente, si alguien sabe por favor avisar a esta pobre alma inocente para que pueda corregir~ 
> 
> Volviendo al fanfic... No se si se note mucho que una parte la escribí hace meses xD espero que no(?) Ay no se xD
> 
> La verdad es que quería ahcer esto porque siempre pensé que Maria sería una madre comprensiva que pese a todo le daría su mayor apoyo a Tony sin importar que, más cuando sabe sus razones y el hecho de que Bucky no fue del todo culpable de su muerte y que si este defiende a su hijo ya con eso se gana su favor.
> 
> No se si haga una segunda parte de esto o lo deje así... ¿Ustedes que dicen hermosuras? Una segunda parte donde Tony hable con Bucky y le confiese sus sentimientos... Claro que eso sería más un estilo de drabble que otra cosa XD
> 
> Recuerden que les amo <3


End file.
